My Purpose
by Lady Yukirin
Summary: “Would you die for Jean-san?” This question was asked a lot of times already, and she was getting tired of hearing it again and again. She just smiled and replied: “I don’t want to die.” Rico’s POV One-shot.


**Author's Note:**

Heeey there.

This is my first Gunslinger Girl fanfic. It's not really good, but I hope some of you out there will like it. Rico has always been my favorite among the girls in the series. (Henrietta's the second) The part where she killed the bellboy in the first season really hit home to me. :p I also noticed Jean was a little rough on her...and unlike the other girls, Rico received less affection. So I wondered what she really felt inside her.

I guess that's the reason why I tried to make a one-shot. XD So here goes nothing. [:

**Special Note:**

Rico might be OOC in this one-shot…but I tried my best to make her as Rico-ish as I can. **[:**

* * *

**My Purpose**

_Jean looked at her with scornful eyes. "Didn't I tell you to shoot the man in the head point blank?" he growled. Apparently, Rico fired two shots in the target's chest before she shot him in the head which instantaneously killed him._

_Rico lowered her head. "I'm sorry Jean-san…"_

"_I can't afford to have you failing our mission. Hurry up and clean your mess." Jean told her and put his dark sunglasses back on. He turned his back from her and went towards his brother, Jose._

_Rico quickly got from her feet and carried her sniper with her – rushing towards the body of the man she has killed. She threw a quick glance at her supervisor. He was having a conversation with Jose while the latter patted Henrietta on her head. _

_Rico heard Jose say something like: "Good job Henrietta. You deserve a break." – to which he received a disapproving glare from Jean._

Rico took a mouthful of her ham and cheese sandwich. She chewed quickly and then gulped noisily. Her seatmate, Henrietta, stared at her incredulously. Unlike her, the brown haired girl hasn't touched her food. "What's the matter Henrietta?" she asked and wiped her mouth with a napkin. "Don't you want the food they are serving today?"

"I just don't have the appetite…that's all." Henrietta replied and looked at her lap.

"Oh, I see." Rico smiled. "Do you have a problem?"

Henrietta sighed. She looked at her seatmate hesitantly and then sighed again. "It's Jose-san." She pushed her plate away from her. Rico waited for her to continue. "Whenever we are on the field…he doesn't give compliments to me anymore." She continued. "Like yesterday. I think I did a great job killing five people in a row…but he wasn't even paying attention to what I was doing…or if I was hurt or okay." She lowered her head even more and sobbed quietly.

_

* * *

_

"_Would you die for Jean-san?"_

_Rico didn't even look up to see who asked. She barely cared. This question was asked a lot of times already, and she was getting tired hearing of it again and again. She just smiled and replied: "I don't want to die."_

_

* * *

_

Rico was unsure of what to do. She smiled at Henrietta and patted her shoulder. "It's okay." She muttered. "I'm sure Jose-san would care if you die."

Henrietta's eyes widened. "W-what?" she asked, bewildered.

Rico was surprised at her reaction. Was there something wrong with was she just said? Personally, she knew she wasn't good at giving out advices and Henrietta wasn't asking for one. She scolded herself silently for even trying.

"T-that's just harsh…and mean!" Henrietta almost screamed at her.

_

* * *

_

"_Of course." Jean said his voice irked with irritation that he was unable to hide. "That's _their_ job. They _should_ sacrifice their lives for their supervisors." He added throwing a quick glance at her. _

"_If Jean-san said it, then I guess its right." Rico said indifferently._

Sacrifice my life for this man? _Rico thought deep inside her. She looked at Jean and smiled. Her supervisor returned the gaze. _What a waste.

_

* * *

_

Rico stared at Henrietta in disbelief. "Aren't you glad with what I just said?"

Henrietta narrowed her eyes and furrowed her brows. "Who would be glad with what you've just said?!" she demanded, her whole body shaking.

"I would." Rico replied matter-of-factly, still smiling. "Jean-san wouldn't care if I die." she took another bite of her sandwich. "You're lucky you receive gifts in forms of things." She laughed a little. "But I receive punches at night whenever he's not satisfied with my work. But, I've learned to accept it." she shrugged and shifted her gaze from her sandwich to her seatmate. "You know how to make Jose-san smile…so I'm sure you can make him feel better with whatever's troubling him."

Henrietta's anger faded, and was replaced by an unfathomable pity for her friend.

_

* * *

_

_From the start, she didn't really understand why all her 'friends' fell in love with their supervisors. She watched them quietly from a distance. _

_Since Henrietta was her roommate; she was a witness of how generous Jose was to give her 'younger sister' a gift._

_None of it seemed reasonable to her. She learned from Jean that she lived for one purpose only – that was to protect her supervisor during missions._

_Nothing more. _

_Nothing less._

_As Jean-san ordered her to mercilessly beat up their target, she wondered if she love or hate her supervisor. She shakes off the feeling and brutally punched the guy in the face, in his chest, in his cheeks. The poor criminal would beg for her to stop, but she would go on anyway._

…_just like what Jean would do to her._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Hope you guys liked it. And please don't forget to review. :p It would make me so happy. **SO HAPPY.**

Thanks a lot for reading this fic!


End file.
